The Team
by Collasoll
Summary: In between Seasons 1 and 2.
1. The Team Chapter 1

The Team decided that the first thing they should do the day after defeating Vandal Savage, would be to go to Hawaii for some fun. Aqualad, being the responsible team leader he was, would bring all of the supplies that the team would need. He was bringing towels, snacks, sunscreen, and other things. Superboy was in charge of grilling/bringing the food, napkins, buns, and silverware, because out of the team members he was the only one that knew how to grill. The genomorphs had taught him all kinds of survival skills, including grilling. Miss Martian was happy to make a schedule for when they were going to be doing things, what they were going to be doing them, and how long they would do them. Robin, Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, and Rocket were told that by Miss M that all they had to do was show up and participate in the fun. Everyone was to be at the zeta tubes ready to leave by 10.

Around 10:15, they found a spot on the beach with a volleyball net, volleyball, a grilling area, and more. After Aqualad made sure everyone had put on sunscreen, he allowed Miss M to take over. "Okay guys, so this is how today is going to go. At 10:30 we will play volleyball; at noon we will eat the lunch that will be provided by Superboy; at 1:00 we can choose between swimming, getting a suntan, or making sand castles; at 2:00 there will be a game of waterballoon volleyball; at 3:30 we will take some time to relax; and then at 5:00 we can set up multiple canopies around each other, and we can set up our sleeping arrangements; then, at 6:00 we will eat again; at 7:00 we will play spin the bottle, truth or dare, and seven minutes in heaven; at 9:00 we will eat s'mores and tell ghost stories; and after that I have nothing else planned so we can all go to bed whenever we want after that!" Miss M exclaimed. Needless to say, Miss M was talking for a very long time and everyone was glad when she stopped talking.

"Finally," Robin said, "you were talking for soooo long, can we just pick teams now and play?"

"Yes, Robin, although instead of picking teams myself I thought we could pick teams by pulling the popsicle sticks I grabbed and labeled either one or two," Miss M said in an annoyed manner,"okay, now the straws will be picked alphabetically by our superhero names, starting with girls first."

Artemis drew first, obviously, and got 1; Miss M got 2; Rocket got 2; Zatanna got 1. Then it was the guys turn to draw: Aqualad got 1, Kid Flash got 2, Robin got 2, and Superboy got 1. What Miss M did not think of, which might have been important was that they did not have a referee to make the final calls, although she did remember to mention that there were no powers allowed and just to make sure no one used their powers, Miss M put inhibitor collars on everyone. Miss M even came up with a huge trophy for the winning team to have after, along with one for the waterballoon volleyball for later, and those trophies would be souvenirs to remember what happened that day. Since Artemis drew first and got 1, team two started with the volleyball. Of course, Wally decided that he wanted to be the one to start off serving the ball, and Miss M said one more thing before he could start, that the tournament would be a best of three to see who would win.

Wally scored right off of the serve, and needless to say this made him a little too overconfident and cocky already, "Hey Megan," Wally said as he winked at her, "that was for you babe." The comment made Artemis extremely jealous, it made Megan shake her head, and Superboy was not the happiest about what he said either. Although, it caused snickers from everyone on Wally's team. Wally served it again, but this time Superboy was able to set up Artemis who hit the ball right into Wally's face so hard that he fell down. "Was that for Megan too Wally?" Artemis asked with a chuckle as she high fived Conner. "Haha, very funny," Wally said as he got back up. The rest of the game was similar to the beginning with an almost point for point score, the score was 24 for team 1 and 22 for team 2. Team 2 called for a time out, because they knew it was match point. They came up with a plan to let Robin set up the volleyball and have Rocket fake a spike, and then have Wally finish them with an actual spike. The plan worked perfectly, and the score was now 24-23, and it worked so perfectly that they tried it again. Although, this time when they tried it a crab came out of nowhere and latched on to Wally's big toe causing him to miss the ball and cry out in pain. Eventually, he got the crab off of his toe, but it was already too late at that point. Wally knew he was never going to live down the fact that he lost to Artemis and Robin was also embarrassed that he lost to Zatanna. Then, they both remembered that it was a best of three and were no longer upset. They came back with a whole different strategy for game two. The final score was Team 1, 20 points and Team 2, 25 points. It was all down to this final game, and Superboy had to start grilling, so Team 2 had to substitute out between Wally and Robin so it was an even 3 vs. 3. Team 2 scored almost every time Wally was out there, but Robin was not having as much luck. The score was 24-24 and Wally was back in, he knew that he could win, because he had been killing it all game. Zatanna served and Rocket missed the ball and Wally almost yelled at her in rage, but remembered that everyone makes mistakes. It was then Wally's turn to serve and it was match point, they were able to keep the ball going for a very long time until Aqualad hit the ball a little too hard, and Wally could not get to it before it hit the ground, it landed right in front of the line and was barely in bounds. Wally yelled, "Not fair, not fair, not fair! That was all luck." Artemis looked at him, rolled her eyes, and said, "Yeah right Wally, what that was, was skill." Everyone took off the collars and set them aside for later. Artemis grabbed the trophy and kissed it with glee, she was so happy she beat Kid Idiot.

Everyone walked over to where Conner had just finished grilling and grabbed some food at sat at the picnic table. It was a very quiet meal, as everyone was starved from all of the exercise that they had just done, especially Wally being a speedster and all. Everyone thanked Superboy for the meal and then rested for a half an hour before Miss M let them know it was time to choose between one of the three activities she had offered as choices. Zatanna and Artemis decided to suntan; Kaldur, Raquel, Conner, and Megan went swimming, and Robin and Wally decided to create sand castles. Robin and Wally decided that they were going to make a scale model of the batcave, with some small modifications. Artemis and Zatanna changed their minds about suntanning, and walked over to help Robin and Wally with their project. Only Wally knew what the actual batcave looked like out of The Team other than Robin, so he knew that all of the things that the girls were adding to it were wrong. They added a spa, and several other girly things that Robin and Wally ignored.

Megan let The Team know that it was time to get ready for water balloon volleyball and had them put their collars back on, the teams were: Zatanna and Wally, Artemis and Robin, Conner and Rocket, and Kaldur and Megan. This was a tournament where everyone played each other once, and then there were matches set up after that where two teams would compete for first and the other two teams would compete for third. At the end of all of the games it ended up with Zatanna and Wally 3-0, Artemis and Robin 2-1, Conner and Rocket 1-2, and Kaldur and Megan 0-3. Conner and Rocket faced Kaldur and Megan first, and to everyone's surprise, Kaldur and Megan won. Now, it was down to the match that everyone had been waiting for. To everyone's surprise, Wally had not been overconfident or said anything cocky at all out of the water balloon volleyball games he had played in. Although, this probably had something to do with Zatanna pulling him off to the side before they had even started a game and started whispering things in his ear. Wally started laughing at something Zatanna had whispered and Wally whispered something back causing her to laugh as well. This had made both Artemis and Robin visibly upset and jealous, and was probably one of the reasons they lost their first game to them so easily. Although, now they had their heads in the game, and they were prepared to take Wally and Zatanna down. A little while later, the score was Wally and Zatanna with 23 to Robin and Artemis with 15. Then, Wally and Zatanna were able to finally get a point after a back and forth battle for what seemed like forever without either team scoring, it was now match point. Wally was so happy that he hugged Zatanna and she kissed him on the cheek. This was the last straw for Robin and Artemis, so Artemis grabbed Robin and kissed him on the lips. Kaldur, Megan, Conner, and Rocket looked in complete disbelief. Both Wally and Zatanna were very upset about that and once they one the game, they took the trophy without celebration.

Megan was happy to get everyone to take off their collars and destroy them, it was fun using them while it lasted. Everyone spent an hour setting up canopies in a big circle around the fire, and under them they had set up their tents with all of their stuff. They pushed the tents out to where they were behind all of the canopies so they had room to hang out under the canopies until they went to bed. Then, Megan had everyone gather around to eat. It was a very quiet meal until Megan said that everyone needed to just agree that what happened during the water balloon volleyball game did not really happen. Everyone was quick to agree with her and things were back to normal, without any awkwardness this time.

Now it was getting to the fun part, Megan decided that they would play Truth or Dare first. Zatanna chose first, and she chose Wally. "Wally, Truth or Dare?" Zatanna asked. "Dare," Wally responded. "Okay then," she said, "I dare you to run to Mount Justice and go take a picture of you kissing Black Canary. On the lips!" she added mischievously. "No problem," Wally said. He was gone and back again in a flash, and he had a very scared look on his face. "I got it," he said and showed everyone the picture, "but she was very upset and threatened to hurt in very descriptive details if I ever tried anything like that again." Everyone laughed but Artemis who was upset with Zatanna for having him do that in the first place. "Okay, I guess it is my turn to choose, so Robin Truth or Dare?" Wally asked. Robin responded, "Dare of course." "Okay, I dare you to choose who on The Team you would pick to be stranded on a deserted island and why," Wally answered smugly. Zatanna thought about how she wished she could be stranded with him and then started to blush. "Well," Robin replied thoughtfully, "I would choose Kaldur, because he would be able to swim for a very long time in water and I could count on him to find someone to help us or find the way home." Zatanna was upset when she heard his answer, but she understood. "Okay, Artemis your turn," Dick exclaimed. "Oh, I guess dare," she said. "I dare you to kiss whoever you want to date out of everyone here on the lips," Robin said knowing who she would kiss. Artemis got up walked over to Wally made a big show of kissing him and said, "There, you happy?" This went on for a little while until they decided to play a little spin the bottle and a little seven minutes in heaven. Once it was nine Megan went to bed and so did Rocket, Kaldur, and Conner. They always went to bed early and got up early if they could.

The rest decided to stay up. Wally walked over to the beach and set his feet in the water. He could hear someone walking over to where he was, and then all of a sudden Artemis was sitting to his right. "So, you want to date me?" Wally teased. This caused Artemis to blush and reply, "No, I was told to kiss who I wanted to date most out of the group not in general, and the only reason I kissed you was because Conner and Megan are dating, Kaldur and Rocket are interested in each other and so are Robin and Zatanna." "Oh, well if you don't want to date me then I guess I shouldn't do this," Wally whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Artemis went rigid and first, but then she opened herself up and started to kiss him back. Back at the fire something similar happened between Robin and Zatanna and both pairs decided that they were going to officially start dating. Then, they decided that they should go to bed, because they had had a long day.

"Well, everyone how was yesterday?" Megan asked just before everyone was leaving. Everyone told her how it was so amazing and how they couldn't wait until the next time that they did something like this. It was nice for them to be able to do something like normal teenagers for the first time in what seemed like forever. They all headed back to the zeta tubes and Wally said something along the lines of home sweet home or something like that. Artemis was more concentrated on Wally than she was on what Wally was saying. She didn't know what had happened to Wally, but he had changed alot since they had first met.


	2. The Team Chapter 2

It had been a week since The Team's trip to the beach, and things were better than ever. Wally had stopped flirting with anyone but me, I really appreciate that and I try to let him know just how much. Everyone else in The Team was officially a couple now as well, it was affecting the way The Team was working though. Everyone was being split up in pairs on our missions very often, because we were starting to be able to know exactly what our partner was saying without the necessity of words. Although, sometimes missions were not able to be that simple, for example this mission. Batman just popped up on The Cave's computer with a new mission.

"Team," Batman said, "I need to have two different teams for two separate missions." Seeing the look of discomfort in everyone's eyes he explained, "Look, I know that The Team has always worked on one mission at a time, but I think that you are capable now of splitting up and taking on two missions at once. Miss Martian, Zatanna, Robin, and Superboy you will all be Alpha. You will be assigned multiple LexCorp companies, with their locations. Your job is to covertly search the entire locations in hopes of finding the real Roy Harper. If you do not find anything after searching all of these places on the list I gave Robin, then you are to report back to The Cave immediately. Now, that leaves Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, and Rocket, who will all be Beta. There has been a spike in robberies in Central City, by unknown villains. They are professionals obviously, because there have been no visual confirmation of who the villains are. My guess is that it is Captain Cold, because of the ice that was left at every crime scene, but I have no clue who could be helping him so be careful. I know that you are used to Aqualad leading you guys, but Alpha will be lead by Robin, obviously Aqualad will be leading Beta though. Aqualad, have Beta go to the Central City Bank to check things out, Batman out." The Team got ready to split up to their separate missions.

(Alpha: Undisclosed LexCorp holding)

"Miss M, link us up," Robin said. "Sure thing Robin," Miss Martian replied. "Okay, Alpha I get that this is our first mission without Aqualad in charge in a long time, but we've got this. Miss M, Zatanna, and I will all covertly search the building for Roy, while you Superboy will be our lookout. Batman put you on this mission to be our muscle in case we get into trouble, so find somewhere discreet to hide. Let us know immediately if there is trouble, and only resort to confrontation if necessary. This will be the plan for every facility we check, is that clear Alpha?" Robin thought. "Yes," Alpha mentally responded.

(Beta: Central City Bank)

"Okay Beta, I know that we have gotten used to Megan's telepathy to communicate. Although, we have to rely on our comms for this mission. If anything happens to your comm, group up with the nearest Beta member so you can stay informed. Artemis will watch from the rooftop across the street from the bank with her high-density polyurethane foam arrows at the ready. Rocket you will pretend to be a civilian at the coffee stop next to the left of the building Artemis will be standing on. If anything happens, you run down the dark alley next to the coffee shop, get in costume and help. Kid Flash you will be monitoring the inside of the bank using your infrared goggles. You will be in the alley directly behind the bank, ready at all times. Finally, I will take sphere to a discrete place to hide from any civilians from finding. I will then go inside of the department store to the right of the building that Artemis is on top of that's open 24/7 and lay low, until something happens. Remember Beta, let us know on the comms if you see someone suspicious before you do anything."

(Alpha: Another undisclosed LexCorp holding)

"Okay Alpha," Robin said. "It looks like Roy was not in any of the facilities on the list that Batman gave us so we're heading back to The Cave for a mission debriefing and then we are done for the night, and Miss M please bring the bioship to us." Once they got back to The Cave they debriefed and then Miss M went with Superboy to the kitchen for a late night snack, and Robin and Zatanna went to sit on the couch in the living room. "I can't believe they aren't back yet," Miss M said. "Well, Batman wanted them to watch the bank, and knowing Aqualad he will have them there the whole night unless something happens first. We probably won't see the rest of The Team until tomorrow, although I wouldn't worry about it, they can handle themselves," Robin replied. After Megan and Superboy had their snack they sat down in the living room with Robin and Zatanna and they started watching the Three Stooges. Although, Superboy had difficulty understanding the humor in the show that everyone else was seeing. After a while they all fell asleep one by one with the show still on.

(Beta: Central City Bank)

"Come on Aqualad," Wally whined. "We have been here for hours and there is no sign of Captain Cold or anyone else can't we just head back to The Cave and call it a night?" "I am afraid not Kid Flash, we are here under Batman's orders and I am in charge. We are not leaving here until we either find and stop bad guys, or we are here until after midnight," Aqualad responded. "I hate to say it, but Wally's right, we have been here for hours if they don't come soon I want to leave. Unless, you are condoning that we can talk about non-mission related things now, because this whole only mission talk is making me fall asleep I need to talk about something that's actually interesting," Artemis complained. "Alright, you guys win, you can talk about whatever you want," Aqualad answered with a sigh. "Okay, Rocket how are things going?" Artemis asked. Rocket responded, "Actually, they're pretty good I feel like I'm apart of The Team now and that's really exciting. Im especially happy, with the fact that there are the same amount of girls on the team as there are guys, with Icon as my mentor I never really got to talk to any girls." "Well," Artemis replied happily, "I'm glad that you feel that way." They talked about girl things for a couple of minutes before Artemis realized just how quiet Wally was being, so she said, "Hey, Kid Idiot you've been quiet for too long what's wrong?" Seconds went by, which turned into a minute which turned into five and then Artemis was worried. "Wally? Are you there?" She questioned in a scared tone. There was no response and she was severely worried. "Aqualad, what do we do?" She asked. "Do not worry Artemis, I will make my way over to the alley that Kid Flash was at to check on him. You two stay in position, and converge on any target you see, I won't be able to give the order as to whether or not they are suspicious from the alley, so I'm relying on you two to know what to do," Aqualad responded. Aqualad walked out of the department store, and made his way to the alley that Kid Flash was in, or at least was supposed to be in. Aqualad searched the alley, but he could not find Wally anywhere. The one thing he did find was Wally's comm and it was crushed to bits as if someone had stepped on it. "Okay Beta Kid Flash is not here, but I did find his comm which means that we must be prepared for the fact that Captain Cold and his partner(s) are inside the bank, have Kid Flash as a hostage, and know that we are here," Aqualad said calmly. Artemis and Rocket both gasped in shock, a thousand things were running through Artemis's mind at this point about what happened to Wally. "Okay here's plan b, Beta, Artemis you and Rocket will both converge on the front entrance, I found what looks like the way that Cold and his accomplice(s) got into the bank. I will enter through there while you enter through the front, don't worry about setting off any alarms, as it seems that they have already been unarmed. To get inside you will have to break the glass on the front doors, and once inside you will serve as the distraction, I will try to be stealthy and grab Kid Flash before the villains realise what happened. Once I have secured Kid's safety, I will assess whether or not we need to call The League for backup and get Kid out or stay and fight," Aqualad said. "Now, is everything I just said clear?" "Crystal," responded Artemis and Rocket. Aqualad snuck inside when he heard voices bickering and from what he could make out there were only two people Captain Cold and some thug who called himself Heatwave. From what I could hear and see he was short tempered and he had a gun similar to Cold except instead of it being cold it was hot. Aqualad could see Kid Flash and he looked fine other than a being tied up and his face being a little bloody. He crept over to where Wally was and was able to almost cut Wally free when he heard glass shattering. Rocket and Artemis had entered the bank and were trying to distract Cold and Heatwave. Artemis tried to shoot her foam arrow at them, but they sidestepped the arrow and it hit Aqualad. Artemis looked at what she had done and yelled an apology before realising that she let the villains know that there was somebody behind them as well. Cold turned around while Heatwave took on Artemis and Rocket. "Well, I guess it's time for Aquabrat to cool off," Cold said with a sinister smile. He pointed his freeze gun at Aqualad and fired suddenly, he heard someone yelling no and then in a flash Kid Flash was no longer tied up and he jumped in front of the blast of Cold's gun. Kid Flash fell to the floor once he was hit, and at that moment Aqualad was able to get out of the foam Artemis had unknowingly shot him with. "Alright Heatwave, I'd say we better take the money and leave the kids and go, I doubt they will be following us now that one of their own is down for the count," Cold said as he and Heatwave made off with the cash. Once the villains were gone Artemis was able to see Kid Flash and she yelled, "Wally! Wally say something!" Although, there was no response. Aqualad could tell that he was alive, but just barely and he knew that he needed to be the leader in the situation and give orders. "Okay, Artemis calm down. Go get sphere and meet us outside of the front entrance Rocket and I will carry him outside. I will contact Batman and let him know that we are heading back, the mission was a failure and that Wally is in severe danger of dying. Within five minutes they had gotten Wally onto sphere and Aqualad had made contact with Batman summing up what happened, promising to go more in depth with what happened in a full mission debriefing once they all were back at The Cave. Once they had arrived at The Cave the rest of The Team was up and fretting about Wally. He had been put into the medical wing of The Cave and they were trying to thaw him out, maintain his health. When Artemis had asked what his chances of making it were, Batman told her that the odds were not looking good. He explained to her that any normal human who was shot by Cold's gun would die instantly, but because of Wally being a speedster he was affected less by the gun, which is probably one of the reasons that he jumped in front of it. If Cold had hit Aqualad with that gun, there is no question that he would have died then and there, but it seems that Wally risked the chances of hims surviving in order to save Aqualad.


	3. The Team Chapter 3

Note: I have not written any stories before this one, and I am learning new things. With that I know that I will do a lot of things wrong. I appreciate any feedback that anyone will give me. I would especially like to thank BellaBoo1492 for being the first person to give me a review and to give me honest criticism. I try not to make grammar errors, so if I do and you see any let me know and I will fix them.

(Flashback to the night before, Wally's POV)

"Come on Aqualad," I whined. "We have been here for hours and there is no sign of Captain Cold or anyone else can't we just head back to The Cave and call it a night?" "I am afraid not Kid Flash, we are here under Batman's orders and I am in charge. We are not leaving here until we either find and stop bad guys, or we are here until after midnight," Aqualad responded. I was trying to think of a good one liner when someone I heard someone say something from behind me, "If you say anything to whoever is on the other side of that comm, I will kill you." I turned around slowly with my hands up and said with a smile, "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing anything wrong. Anyway, where did you come from there's only one entrance to this alley and you came from the opposite direction? Side note, what's that smell?" Captain Cold and his accomplice looked at him without any emotion in his eyes, "I will be the one asking the questions here, but if you must know we came from the manhole. Now, why don't you hand that over, and nobody gets hurt? Before you think about using your speed either, there are two of us and one of you, the odds of you avoiding being hit by either of our weapons is highly unlikely especially in a small space such as this alley." I took the comm our of my ear and outstretched my hand for him to grab it. He did, quickly, and then he dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. He then walked over to me with his accomplice and together they tied my hands and feet. I wanted to know more so I asked, "So, Cold who is the new lapdog?" The other guy started to growl and said, "The name is Heatwave, and I am no lapdog. Cold and I are equals, now if you don't shut your trap I am going to roast you with this, he pointed at his weapon, like a chicken." "Now now," Cold exclaimed, "He is a perfectly good hostage, it would be wise to leave him alive. Now, this is the side entrance to the bank, we need to shoot both of our guns at this spot on the wall." He pointed at what just looked like every other part of the wall to me. Together the two of them used their weapons in that one spot to weaken the wall until there was a hole big enough for them to walk through.

Once they had walked into the bank none of the alarms had gone off, though I did catch something about Cold having came to the bank earlier that day to interfere with the bank's security. Heatwave carried me to a pillar inside of the bank and tied me too it, while Cold placed explosive charges on the vault door. I was about to say something, when I saw something flying towards my face and then everything went black. "Oh come on Mick, why did you have to hurt our hostage? Everyone knows you aren't supposed the hostage until you get what you want!" Cold yelled infuriated. "The kid was getting on my nerves by watching us work, anyways, I barely touched him. What is one black eye, and a split lip going to do to the kid anyway? Bleeding a little never hurt anyone," Heatwave replied.

(End of flashback)

"Wally's vitals and his heart rate are both severely down, if he doesn't get heated up he will die within the hour," Batman said worriedly. "Robin, Aqualad, you two need to carry Kid Flash to a bathtub. Put the plug in and then fill the tub with the hot water on full blast. I have to contact The League about Cold and his accomplice." Batman walked away, and Robin and Aqualad carried Kid to the nearest bathroom, which happened to Artemis's. Once he was in the tub Wally was starting to get better, but not fast enough, he still needed to be warmer. "Aqualad," Robin said, "This isn't enough, he needs more heat, what else can we do?" Aqualad quickly responded, "Go to the thermostat in Artemis's bedroom and turn it all the way up, that will help more after that I don't know if there is much else that we can do." Aqualad left, because his physiology could not handle the heat, and he had Artemis go into the bathroom to take his place. Once Robin changed the thermostat KF seemed to be getting better faster. After a few hours, Kid was back to normal and Robin wiped the sweat off his brow. He unplugged the drain in the tub and then turned Artemis's thermostat down. He came back and let Artemis know that he would let everyone know Wally was okay, and he would give the two of them some space.

(Artemis's POV)

"Wally, are you feeling okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine beautiful, I feel a little cold and groggy but other than that I'm great. Why? Were you worried about me?" he teased. I blushed and then stopped myself, "N-no, I just needed to know whether or not I would have someone to bicker to." I punched him hard and he yelled, "Ow! What was that for, and why am I soaking wet in a tub with all of my clothes on? Is this one of your fantasies or something?" "What?" I yelled and him him again, this time harder, "Shut up! Don't you remember what happened?" He was slow to respond, I could see the wheels turning in his head, "The last thing I remember I was about to say something to Cold and Heatwave and then something hit me on the face and I blacked out.." "Well," I said, "The rest of Beta came into the bank to rescue you and things turned bad fast. Kaldur was getting out of your ropes, whenever Cold saw him forcing him to leave you and fight, then I shot at one of them with one of my foam arrows and they were able to evade it. It ended up striking Kaldur and it trapped him against a wall, Cold was about to kill him with his cold gun when you got free and jumped in between the cold gun and Kaldur. You saved his life, but that was stupid, you could have died and then I would have lost you." "Oh," Wally said and then fainted. At first I was scared, I yelled his name and called for the rest of The Team but once they got in here they told me he was fine and fainting should be expected after what happened to him. I went to be while Kaldur, Superboy, and Robin took off his clothes, dried him off, and put him in one of his pairs of pjs. Superboy then carried him back to his room so he could sleep, and I decided I should sleep as well. Not long after I put my head down to the pillows, I was out cold.

(Wally's POV)

I woke up, and everything hurt like a mother, I felt very strained but at the same time I was very hungry. I decided to look at the clock which read 11:00, I then decided to change into a pair of clean clothes and I headed to the kitchen. On my way there I could smell something, and it was something that smelled very good. Once I was in the kitchen I was what it was, heaping piles of everything, my favorite. I looked to see who had made all of this for me, and to my surprise it was Artemis. Once she saw me come in, she stopped what she was doing and ran over to me. "So, I know that you probably still aren't feeling the best yet, so I made you brunch. I was just about to wake you up and let you know that it was done," Artemis said. "Wow, thanks so much. I find a woman who is good in the kitchen very hot. After all, they do have the saying the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Where is everyone else anyway?" I asked curiously. Artemis responded quickly, "First grab a plate and grab some food and start eating." Once I started to eat I looked at her as if to tell her well, go on. She immediately understood what I meant and said, "Batman had an urgent mission that he needed the team to go on. Although, he was willing to let me stay and be your caretaker for the day." She smiled at me as I ate and I couldn't help but smile back. "You know," I said, "You didn't have to stay behind and watch over me and miss out on the mission." "Well, I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to our mission and if I don't get at least 9 hours of sleep it gets ugly, so I was happy to stay behind," she stated. I couldn't help but laugh and say, "Uh huh, that's the reason that you stayed behind." She glared at me and challenged, "That is the truth, why else would I stay behind?" "Well," I said, "I can think of one very attractive reason, which you happen to be looking at right now. I bet you stayed behind, because you wanted to take care of me." He could see right through her act. Artemis responded, "Shut up!. That's not true, I am going to my room, if you need me while I am in there or are about to die, too bad don't bother me because I won't help you." She stalked off at this, and I knew I had won. Once I finished eating, I went to the couch and started watching a movie.

The Team returned to The Cave and saw that Wally was up and about and Robin yelled with glee, "KF!" The two hugged and then Wally greeted everyone else, he then asked about their mission. Rib explained that they checked out something for Batman, but it ended up being nothing. It was around time to eat supper, so Wally went to Artemis's room knocked on the door and told her that they were going out for supper when the rest of The Team finished showering and changing.

They decided to go to some pizza place in Gotham. The food tasted great and was cheap so it was a win win. At some point through the night The Team split off in pairs, Aqualad and Rocket went back to The Cave to rest, Conner and Megan went to the movies, Robin and Zatanna decided to take a long walk on the beach, and Artemis and Wally decided to go to an arcade that Artemis knew of that was open 24/7.

(The movie theater)

Conner and Megan went to see a movie called "The Dilemma" it was Megan's choice. There were multiple points during the movie where Conner would ask Megan questions like that doesn't make sense or why would they do that. Needless to say, Megan decided not to bring Conner to the movies anymore. After the movie they walked to the zeta tube and they talked on the way back. "Well," Conner said, "That was a good movie." Megan was very surprised by this, but she smiled and changed her mind, she would be taking him to more movies.

(The beach)

"So," Zatanna said, "Tell me more about you. What's your favorite color, sports team, book, etc?" Robin looked at her, a little surprised and replied, "Red, don't have one, The City of Bones, and you?" "Hmm, black, don't have one either, and the same book," she replied. Robin grabbed her hand and slid his through hers, this caused her to be a little startled, but she recovered quickly. They decided to lay down on a blanket Robin had brought and look at the stars for a while.

(The arcade)

Wally and Artemis played games for hours, they started with air hockey and made their way through a majority of the games. The two were holding hands at the moment as they were in between games. Wally didn't know how, but Artemis was beating him at a majority of the games. Wally spoke without thinking, like always, "I find it very hot that you are so good at games babe, although I have been letting you win since you're a girl and you couldn't beat me if I was trying." Artemis squeezed his hand very tight causing him to wince, and then let go of it completely, "If you are trying to say that you are better than me, you are wrong. Being a girl doesn't make me worse than you at games, if you're being honest then why don't we play a game of Pac Man to see who the best is?" Wally agreed, and he went first, he made it a pretty decent way and was very sure of the fact that Artemis would not beat him. Then, he watched as she played, she was so good that by the time she dies she had triple the amount of points that Wally had. This caused Wally to keep his mouth quiet about games the rest of the night. This also caused Artemis to smirk at him, knowing she had bested him and left him speechless.


	4. The Team Chapter 4

Sorry about this being a shorter chapter.

(February 14th)

Today was not just any other Monday, because today was Valentine's Day. Today was the day when guys need to step it up for their girls, nothing is too much when it comes to this day.

(Artemis's POV)

Today is going to be a big day, I've never had a boyfriend before and I definitely haven't had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day. I wonder if he will go all out and buy me chocolate, candy, and a big bear. All I could think about the whole school day was what Wally had gotten me. I decided that I would get him some science things; like a microscope, test tubes, and other things like that. I had ordered all of his stuff online, and as soon as I got it I wrapped in some Valentine's Day wrapping paper. I was determined to make this the best Valentine's Day ever. I really like cheesy holidays like this, but I can't let Wally know that I'm not as much of a tomboy as I seem. He'll call me girly, or make fun of me and that just won't do.

(Zatanna's POV)

I'm so excited, Robin and I have been dating for about one month now, so Valentine's Day is perfect timing. I knew exactly what I was going to get him. I knew that he grew up Haly's Circus, so I decided to get two tickets to the Haly's Circus. I know how much the Circus means to him and I want him to see one last show, and hopefully help him get closure.

(Wally's POV)

Ugh, it's Monday, I hate Monday's their so dumb. Why do we have to go to school on Mondays anyway? It's like the least productive day of the week. Well, atleast once I am done with school, I can go to The Cave to hang out and stop thinking about school for a while. This is going to be a really sucky day.

(Robin's POV)

I hope my present is going to be good enough for Zatanna, I've never had a girlfriend so I have no idea what would have been a good gift. All that I could think of, was some flowers, chocolates, and a teddy bear. I've seen that given to girls by their boyfriends in movies hundreds of times, so it must be a good gift. The only thing is, I feel bad for not thinking of something original.

As soon as school was out, Wally was running out of the doors for The Cave. By the time he got to the cave it was 4:00 and everyone else was already there. He didn't know why, but everyone was splitting off into pairs, and the pairs were the couples. Wally walked over to Artemis, "Hey babe, how's it going today?" She looked at him and said, "It's going pretty good, I'm very excited about today." "Oh yeah," he asked, "Why would you be so excited about a Monday?" She looked at him in disbelief and he could tell that he was missing something and had done something wrong. Artemis yelled, "Happy Valentine's Day Wally," she then proceeded to set the gifts she had for him on the ground carefully, so that they wouldn't break, and run out of the room crying. Wally knew he was in for it now, how could he have forgotten about the most romantic day of the year whenever he had a girlfriend. Honestly, he was surprised she cared, because of her usual 'I don't care attitude,' but he had to admit she was a girl and they did care about these kinds of things. He thought about what he was going to say to her for a while and then he ran to her room. Once there, he started knocking on the door, "Artemis, it's me Wally open up." He could hear her sobbing, "Why would I let you in? You didn't even remember what today was." He replied, "Artemis, let me in and I will explain. Please just let me in." He could hear movement and then she unlocked the door and opened it. She walked back to her bed letting him close the door behind him and walk over to sit on the bed with her. "Look Artemis, this is going to sound dumb, but Valentine's Day isn't anything special." She looked at him with rage, "What do you mean it isn't anything special? I spent almost one hundred dollars on you!" "Look Artemis," he started, "Valentine's Day isn't special, because dating you makes every day feel like Valentine's Day. I'm sorry I forgot, but it doesn't really matter because we're are so good together that Valentine's Day is just another day of the year. We have been dating for around a month know, and it has been the best month of my life. I don't want there to be only one romantic day, I want every day to be just as romantic as the previous day. I want us to have the time of our lives, and I think that getting material objects for each other means nothing in comparison to how we feel about each other." She listened to him while he talked with her mouth hanging open in shock, "You-you really believe that?" "Yes, I do," he replied. "Well," she said, "Then I forgive you."

Robin and Zatanna decided that it was time to exchange gifts, and Robin went first. He gave her her presents. "Do-do you like them?" he asked fearfully. She smiled and replied, "Of course, I love all three of these gifts. Now, for my gift." She pulled a gift out from behind her back and Robin unwrapped it carefully. Once he had finished unwrapping it, he saw what it was an was speechless. After a minute or so he said, "Oh my god Zee, you are amazing!" He pulled her into a hug and she started to blush. They left for the show immediately, before the beginning of the show the leader of the circus mentioned that this show would be in memory of The Flying Graysons. This was exactly what Robin needed to finally get over the death of his parents, it was the best present ever.

Superboy and Miss M had a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. Needless to say, it wasn't for them, and they ended up leaving early. They ended up going back to The Cave to watch TV and hang out for the rest of the night. Aqualad and Rocket didn't really do anything, because of the fact that Aquaman had asked for Aqualad's help with something in Atlantis, so Rocket hung out with Icon for the day. All in all, for most of them it was the best Valentine's Day they had ever had.


	5. The Team Chapter 5

(A few weeks later)

"Alright, all of you will spar in one vs. one hand to hand combat, there will be no super powers. Heroes need to be able to handle anything, even fighting without their powers." Black Canary announced to The Team. "The fights will be in this order; Rocket and Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad, Zatanna and Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin. Most people think that the point of this exercise is to win, but in reality the point of this exercise is to learn how to adapt quickly. The fights will not be over until someone taps out and once they are done your progress will be reviewed and discussed at later times. Rocket, Miss Martian, whenever you're ready, begin."

Without their powers, the fight was a fairly even match. When Rocket kicked, Megan blocked, and when Megan kicked, Rocket blocked. The two were drenched in sweat by the end of the fight, and it only ended when Rocket was able to kick Miss M's feet out from under her, forcing her to tap out. Up next was Kaldur and Conner, the two of them had been training with each other for more than 6 months now and were fully aware of what the other was able to do. Superboy had the upper hand usually though, because of his invulnerability he was barely affected by anything Kaldur could throw at him. Inevitably, Kaldur lost after a well fought match. After that, it was Zatanna and Artemis's turn. Artemis was a little taller than Zatanna, and she was definitely faster too, she was able to use her speed to her advantage and catch her off guard. Artemis won the fight soon after that. Finally, it was Wally and Robin's turn, while Wally was two years older than Robin, Robin was a much more skilled fighter. Robin was able to take Wally down within the first minute of the fight.

Once the final match ended Black Canary made an announcement, "Okay, now that all of the matches are over I hope that you have learned from them and will continue to improve down the line. I will make assessments of your progress and go over them with The League, the rest of the weekend is yours." She then walked to the Zeta tube and left. After she left everyone went to the kitchen to talk and hang out.

"Well, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I went up against a martian and won!" Rocket said enthusiastically. "Oh come on, without my powers I'm basically just a human, if anything that fight was evenly matched," Megan responded. Conner chipped in with a smile, "A win's a win babe, and I won, while you lost. There's always next time, unless you're Kaldur." Aqualad looked annoyed and replied, "I would hardly call it a fair fight, you used your powers. Your invulnerability isn't something you can just turn off and it will give you the upper hand in any fight "without" powers. Although, what I have I think Black Canary was trying to point out to us was that not all fight that we will be in are fair." "Well, my fight wasn't fair at all Robin has been doing the hero business for years longer than I have, and he has been practicing hand to hand combat all of that time," Wally pouted. Robin rolled his eyes, laughed, and answered, "Were you not listening to a thing Kaldur said? The fights were not supposed to be fair." "Whatever," Wally scoffed as he started shoveling food into his mouth. The Team split up, because the girls wanted a girls night out, so the guys decided to have a guys night in. The girls decided to go to an italian restaurant, before going to Artemis's to spend the night since her mom was out of town.

(Artemis's house)

"Ooh, let's talk about the boys," Miss M said while giggling. Rocket laughed and questioned, "Did anyone else see how quickly Wally lost?" Artemis's smile quickly turned into a frown when she heard that and she replied, "Look, I don't trash talk your boyfriends, so don't trash talk mine. Wally's skills are based on his powers which he wasn't able to use, he was at a disadvantage to Robin who has never had powers and has been fighting crime for many years! Besides, why would anyone want to listen to what you have to say? You've been on The Team for like two seconds and you're already trash talking one of the original team members!" "Look," Zatanna intervened, "I think we all agreed that this would be a girls night out, and talking about the boys was not on our agenda."

(The Cave)

"Wait," Conner said in a questioning tone, "So you aren't the least bit upset by the fact that a kid two years younger than you was able to kick your ass in a fight." Wally looked over at him and responded, "Well, I was upset for a little bit, but not anymore. Robin and I go way back, he's my oldest/best friend, if I had to lose to anyone I'm glad it was him." Robin smiled and responded, "I'm glad I got to kick your but too KF." "Hey!" Wally yelled, "That's not what I meant and you know it." He then punched Robin in the shoulder.

(Artemis's house)

Rocket and Miss M decided not to spend the night, so they left a little before midnight. Zatanna looked at Artemis with sad eyes, "You know that you were really hard on Rocket tonight." Artemis sighed, "Yeah I know, but she was trash talking Wally and I am the only one that is allowed to do that." "Look, I know that you are very protective about everything about people that you care about, but you took that way too far," Zatanna said in a worried tone. Artemis replied, "Again, I know, but I've never felt this way about someone before and my first instinct is to lash out." "I get it," Zatanna stated, "Although you took it too far and you need to apologize to her." "Will do, boss," Artemis replied sarcastically. Zatanna punched her in the shoulder, causing Artemis to wince.

(The Cave)

Both Kaldur and Conner went to sleep, leaving Robin and Wally in the kitchen. "Bro," Wally said, "Is it just me or was it super hot watching our girlfriends fighting?" Robin smirked, "Not going to lie KF, that was one of the hottest things I've seen my whole life." "So, you can beat me in a fight without powers and my girlfriend can beat yours in a fight without powers. I would say that that means that my girlfriend could probably beat me in a fight." "Probably?" Robin said as he burst out laughing, "She could kick your ass in twenty seconds on a bad day." "Do you really think so?" Wally asked with wonder. "For sure bro, without powers you stand no chance against her," Robin answered him seriously. "Well, you can't say that that isn't super attractive," Wally replied while cracking a smile. The two decided to go to bed once the sun started to come up.

It was about noon, and by now everyone on The Team was at The Cave, up and about. Artemis took Rocket to the side and told her that she was just overprotective and she didn't mean what she said. Rocket said she understood and knew that what she did was wrong. They walked back to the rest of The Team. At that moment, Black Canary walked into The Cave, "Okay team," she says, "Now what did you learn from the exercise?" They all responded, "That not all fights will be fair." Black Canary looked impressed, "Correct, now I went over the battles with The League, and we all agreed that you have made progress. We have decided to open The Team up to you, we will still give you assignments from time to time, but know you can scout for assignments of your own." "Cool!" Wally said, "So, we don't have to wait around for you to give us missions anymore?" "No, you don't. We are trusting you, so find your own missions from time to time help people, and don't let us down," Black Canary replied.


	6. The Team Chapter 6

A year had passed and things weren't going to well with The Team. Rocket and Aqualad had called it quits, because Kaldur was still in love with Tula. The others were having different kinds of problems, Robin was having trouble splitting time between The Team and his best friend Barbara Gordon. Needless to say, Robin's need to be around another girl made Zatanna pissed at him. Zatanna did not trust that girl, for all she knew Barbara Gordon was going after his girl. Miss M started to get out of hand with her powers, destroying people's minds for information. This caused Superboy to distrust her, and started to cause a void between the two. Artemis and Wally started to care for each other more than their missions, and this caused them to be easily distracted on missions. Aqualad would have to split them up when they went on missions to ensure that the missions didn't fail. On top of all of that, the amount of criminal activity was through the roof, so The Team was constantly on missions. The only way for The Team to succeed, was to set up two separate teams permanently, Alpha and Beta. The teams were always Kaldur, Wally, Zatanna, and Miss Martian as either Alpha or Beta. Then, there was Robin, Superboy, Artemis and Rocket as the remaining team. Obviously Robin and Aqualad were the leader of their teams, after completing missions the two would debrief with one of the members of The League. The two separate teams always being on missions caused a rift between The Team. Kaldur's team would hardly ever finish their missions at the same time as Robin's team, so the teams would hang out among each other more and more and less with the other team. Pretty soon, The Cave was split between the teams, and the teams would only see each other about once a week.

On one of the rare days that both teams were off, they tried to uncomplicate things. Artemis decided that she needed to talk to Wally so she dragged him by the arm to her room. Once they were finally there, she pushed Wally inside and shut the door behind her. She could see the look of confusion in his eyes, so she started to explain herself, "This whole two separate teams thing isn't working out." Wally looked at her with understanding and replied, "Yeah, I know it sucks that we hardly see each other, but there's nothing we can do about it. The League split us up into two different teams on purpose, we just stopped being able to work together. This was the only way for us to continue being heroes and still be a team," he told her with complete certainty. She shook her head and answered, "That's not true, there is another way." "Oh yeah," he asked her with a glint of wonder in his eyes, "and what would that be?" "Well," she started, "Everyone needs to work out their problems, because everyone is miserable with the situation we have now. If The League can see that we can work together as a team again, they will let us. All we have to do is get everyone to work out their problems." Wally looked at her with something that looked like pride, "If you can get everyone together, then I'm sure that we could fix things. I mean with your tenacity how could we not solve this problem?" They agreed that she would handle getting everyone together, and he went back to his room to rest.

A couple of hours later, Artemis had left notes in front of everyone's doors letting them know that she wanted to talk to them. No one had any idea what was going on, or that there would be just Artemis and them there. Once everyone had arrived Artemis began, "Okay, so this whole two separate teams thing isn't working. The only way that we are going to be able to go back to being The Team is if we sort through our problems here and now. Just for a sign of good faith I will go first. Wally, we need to set some boundaries, our work lives and our personal lives need to stay separate. We can't jeopardize a mission just to make sure that both of us are safe, neither of us should put each other above The Team." Wally let out a sigh and agreed with her, "Okay, it's a deal." Artemis smiled clapped her hands together and said, "Okay, who's next?" Kaldur shifted uncomfortably and answered, "I believe I shall go next." He turned to Rocket and explained to her, "I understand that we can't date anymore, but I believe it would be best for us and The Team if we were able to be friends." Rocket was about to say something about how it was all Aqualad's fault when she caught the glare that Zatanna was giving her. She got the message loud and clear and muttered, "Okay, we can be friends." "Well, I guess that I'll go," Megan said with uncertainty, "Look, Conner I get that sometimes I go too far with my powers. I don't really see things in the same way that you do, but maybe you could let me know when enough is enough when it comes to my powers." "Fine, but if you go overboard even once, and we're done," Superboy said without hesitation. "Agreed," Miss M replied. "I guess that that leaves us," Zatanna inquired, "Robin I promise that from now on I won't harbor feelings of hatred toward your best friend. I trust your opinion of people, and if you say that she is just a friend, then I believe you." Artemis stood up gazed around at everyone and said, "Okay, now that we have this whole thing figured out, Kaldur and Robin why don't you tell The League out of all of us they will believe you." Robin and Kaldur exchanged looks, nodded their heads, and went to go talk to The League.

The next day Robin went to Gotham Academy and was happier than he had been in a while. His best friend, or as Wally put it his best female friend, Barbara Gordon could see the change in his mood. "So," she asked curiously, "What's with the change in mood? I haven't seen you this happy in months." "Well," he replied, "Let's just say things are looking up for me right now." She smiled at his answer and walked with him to class. The two always met up for lunch, so when it was that time, they met up for lunch and talked about pointless things. Then, as always she kissed him on the cheek and walked to her class, while he went to his. The only thing that was different today was that Artemis, who also attended Gotham Academy, saw what happened. Her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she had just seen. She looked over at her only friend here, Betty, and asked her how often that happened. Betty told her that that was an everyday thing for the two of them which only upset Artemis more. Zatanna was her best friend and she did not like what she had seen. From being a girl, she could read people's expressions and from what she could tell, Robin didn't feel for that Gordon chick as more than a friend, but she sure felt that way about him. Artemis decided that there was only one way to fix this, she had to talk some sense into Robin.

After school that day Robin was walking home, when he was grabbed from behind and pushed up against a wall, he was about to fight back until he saw who it was. "Artemis?" He asked, clearly confused, "What are you doing?" She gave him the death stare and said, "What I saw happen at the end of lunch, better not happen ever again if you want to keep dating Zatanna and keep all of your limbs attached to your body. Got it boy wonder?" "Look, I don't know what you think you saw, but it was just a kiss on the cheek, she's been doing it for years, there's nothing wrong with it.," Robin said angrily. "The kiss might not mean something to you, but I could tell, that it meant something to her. She likes you as more than a friend!" Artemis yelled at him. Robin shook his head and answered, "That's just not true." "Oh yeah?" She asked, "Then why don't you ask her how she feels about you straight up. If she blushes or looks away then you have your answer." Just like that she was gone. Robin started thinking to himself, there's no way that Babs likes me is there? I mean we've been friends for ages, just friends. I guess the only thing to do is to come right out and ask her myself.

The next day at lunch, Robin got up the courage and asked her, "How do you feel about me?" "What do you mean?" She asked him with a look of total confusion. "You know what I mean, do you have a crush on me?" He asked her. "Oh, if that's what you're asking, then yes. Yes I do have a crush on you," she replied shyly. At that moment Artemis ran past Robin, and he realized that she heard everything and that she was going to tell Zatanna. Robin chased after her, but he was too late she was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis had never so pissed in her life, she just knew that that Barbara Gordon girl liked Robin. She was completely shocked though, when the girl came out and told Robin that she liked him straight up. That had taken some courage which she would usually admire, but not in this situation. She ran to the nearest zeta tube, which happened to be in an old phone booth. Before stepping in, she thought about how she was going to break the news to Zatanna. She knew that this was a delicate situation, if she under exaggerated what she knew Zatanna wouldn't care. Although, if she did the opposite Zatanna would probably breakup with Robin and severely injure Gordon. Once she figured out what to say, she walked through the phone booth.

Artemis entered the cave and almost instantly encountered Zatanna who hugged her. Once the hug was over, she could see the expression on Artemis's face and knew something was wrong, "What's wrong? Did Wally do something?" Artemis gave Zatanna the look of a kicked puppy and said, "No, things are fine with Wally, this has to deal with Robin." Zatanna's smile dropped as she asked, "What did he do?" Artemis replied with a sigh, "Well, it wasn't really anything he did, it was actually something a girl did." "What," Zatanna questioned, "Did she do?" "Well, you know that Barbara Gordon chick that is his best friend," she asked. "Yeah," Zatanna quickly responded, "What about her?" "Well, she basically told Robin that she liked him. She said that she really, really, liked him as in more than friends." Zatanna's heart sunk, she started to tear up and then thought to herself, why am I crying? Then, rage was present in her eyes, she said a spell and was gone. Artemis looked around, but realised it was too late and that she was already gone.

Zatanna used a spell to transport her to Grayson Manor, she was going to talk to Robin about this directly. She knocked on the door a few times before Alfred answered. He recognized her and let her in to go to Robin's room to wait for him until he got home. After half an hour or so, the door to Robin's room opened and he walked in. He was shocked to see Zatanna, and cursed Alfred in his head for not letting him know she was here. "What, are you doing here?" He asked her with a hint of fear. She looked at him with sad eyes, and began, "We need to talk." Robin knew she knew, and sat in silence for a while. After a few minutes Zatanna continued, "I know that your best friend likes you as more than a best friend and maybe even loves you." Robin tried to say something but she stopped him, "Look, all I need to know is whether or not you feel the same for her." Robin's facial features relaxed as he said, "I have no feelings for her other than platonic ones, I swear." Zatanna looked into his eyes to see whether or not he was lying. She was reassured by his eyes and smiled, with that she kissed him on the cheek and left.

(Gotham Academy)

The next day, Robin went to talk to Babs at lunch. He let her know that nothing could happen between the two of them, and that he was happy with his girlfriend. Barbara, seemed to understand as she nodded her head and told him to just drop the subject. Whenever lunch was over she kissed him on the cheek, like she did everyday and left. Artemis who had been watching what was happening from the shadows, confronted Robin. "I can see it in your eyes," she stated, "You love her, whether or not you know it doesn't matter. Deep down you know, and there is only one way this is going to go. You are going to cheat on Zatanna with Barbara and you're going to break her heart. One day, it will happen and if you really care about Zatanna you'll break up with her." Before he could respond, she walked away to find one of her friends. Robin thought to himself, Artemis is wrong, there is no way I could cheat on Zatanna and especially not with my best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin and Kid Flash went on a side mission without help from anyone else on The Team. It was very late at night and they were the only two still awake. They were informed from Batman that there was a break in at a Star Labs facility. Apparently Cheshire had attacked the facility and she was trying to find a doctor to help her further The Light's plans.

The duo arrived and surveyed the area, there was a fire raging throughout the building and the employees were in mass chaos trampling each other in order to get out. Wally ran in a circle to suck all of the air away to stop the fire while Robin got everyone out. Once that was done they went in further to look for any stragglers.

Wally ran ahead and eventually he came into contact with Cheshire, upon seeing him her face transformed into a smile.

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous Kid Flash," she said dramatically.

Wally's face turned into complete seriousness, "Give up and give us the doctor and nobody gets hurt."

"Now now now," She teased, "Where would be the fun in that?" She let go of the doctor and charged him with her sai. At the last moment he reacted and moved out of the way, but not fast enough. Her sai cut into his abdomen and dark red blood started to pour from his body causing Wally to wince in pain.

"Oh," she said with a smirk, "It looks like you're hurt, what would my sister do if anything happened to you?"

"She'd probably kill me, but I'm not hurt at least not yet," he replied and charged her. She easily deflected his blow and landed one of her own into his abdomen causing him to double over.

"Looks like the funs over," She smirked and started to bring down her said. At the last second something flew directly into her arm causing her to drop her sai. Recognizing that the boy wonder had arrived, she decided not to take her chances and left without the scientist.

Seeing her leave, Robin rushed over to Wally to make sure that he was okay. "Dude," Wally whispered, "I'm fine get the doctor to The Cave, I'll be right behind you." Robin understood that the mission came first, so once he knew that KF was fine he ran over to the doctor and got him to safety.

Wally staggered to his feet and tried his best to run to the nearest Zeta tube. He stumbled from time to time from the pain, but eventually he did get to a Zeta tube.

Once he was in The Cave, he saw Robin who upon seeing him rushed over. Robin had a first aid kit ready and started to play doctor. "You know," Wally started, "It was nice going on a mission with just us, we haven't done it in what feels like forever." He managed a faint smile.

"I know, I feel the same way but I wish the circumstances would have been different. Cheshire shouldn't have had the chance to stab you. I should have been with you the whole time, that way you wouldn't get hurt. You know, once she finds out she's going to kill me," Robin replied sadly.

Wally thought for a moment and then replied, "Well, none of this was you fault you can't control what the bad guys do. Anyway, it was just a scratch so it's no big deal. Besides, Batman is the only one that knows we went on a mission, if we don't tell Artemis she won't know what happened."

Robin started to reply, but he ultimately decided not to because he agreed with Wally's logic. The mission was only known by three people, the two of them and Batman.

The next day Black Canary had everyone learning new training moves, except for Wally. Batman had whispered something in her ear, she nodded as if understanding what he said and told Wally to sit this one out. Wally couldn't help but feel grateful, he was still in a lot of pain from his wound. This caused everyone, but Robin, to look at Wally in confusion. Wally's eyes met with Artemis's and could see her silent question, "Are you okay?" Wally gave her a look that said, "I'm fine don't worry, I just had a long night." She didn't look quite satisfied with his reply, but she seemed to drop it and returned her attention to Black Canary.

Once training was done, Artemis asked Wally to meet him in his room. Artemis kissed him and the tension started to heat up as she put her hand over his abdomen causing him to jump back in pain. She looked at him, obviously confused, but he evaded an answer and left the room in a hurry.

Artemis hurried after Wally to try and figure out what had happened to him, but at that moment Batman came onto the screen. "Team, Cheshire attacked another Star Labs looking for a scientist that is qualified enough to help The Light with their plans. This happened only moments ago, so I need Artemis and Zatanna to check that out. While you're doing that, The Team will split up to two other Star Labs facilities. Aqualad will go with Superboy and Miss Martian to one while Robin and Rocket will go to the other. Check in periodically and stay safe, Batman out."

Artemis and Zatanna were at Star Labs in no time. The two evacuated the building as best they could and then they split up to look for anyone else or stragglers. Artemis ran to the left while Zatanna ran to the right.

Artemis was just about to give up when out of the corner of her eye she saw her sister. "Stop!" She yelled. Cheshire tensed and slowly turned, her face lit up as she saw Artemis. "Wow, both you and your boyfriend in two days, that's got to be a record," she taunted.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Cheshire laughed before answering, "Figures he didn't tell you, just yesterday your boyfriend and the boy wonder confronted me as well. Things didn't go to well for your boy toy though, honestly I don't know what you see in him."

Artemis looked shocked at demanded, "What did you do to him? Tell me know!"

Another laugh was heard from Cheshire before she responded, "Well, he might have fell into one of my sai. If I'm correct it went straight into his abdomen, if he didn't have the rapid healing he does he might have died, but you know no biggie."

Artemis prepared to fire an arrow at her sister, but something hit her from behind and everything turned black. Once she had woken up, Zatanna was next to her and the doctor was gone. The two made their way back to The Cave where they let Batman know what happened. Once the debriefing was done, Artemis scurried off to Wally's room.


End file.
